Tears of Soul
by ARMsMaster
Summary: Warriors from different worlds were brought together by a Time Space distortion caused by someone who wanted Soul Edge. Now, these warriors will band together to try to undo the damage caused by the distortion.
1. Disclaimer

This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Ys series, Soul Calibur series, Wild ARMs series, or Nightmare of Druaga. The only thing I own is this story.

This is a work in progress, so I'll be updating as soon as I can.

**Characters:**

Most of you might already know all of the Soul Calibur characters, so I won't be listing them in the character list.

**Adol Christin**: Red-haired swordsman and famed hero. The story of his great deeds has been heard all over the world.

**Geis**: A mercenary that Adol met on the Canaan Islands.

**Olha**: A girl that Adol met when he washed ashore on Quatera Island.

**Isha**: Olha's younger sister, she sees Adol as a big brother.

**Dogi**: Adol's best friend, a strong person with a kind heart.

**Chester Stoddart**: The White Knight, and old friend of Dogi, who lived in Felghana.

**Elena Stoddart**: Chester's younger sister, also a friend of Dogi.

**Feena**: One of the two goddesses of Ys that Adol met during his adventure in Esteria.

**Reah**: The second of the two goddesses of Ys that Adol met in Esteria.

**Lilia**: A girl that Adol met in Esteria, has a crush on Adol.

**Karna**: A warrior that Adol met in Celceta, occasionally help out Adol.

**Slaghf**: A leader of a militia that lived in Esteria. Lead a fight against Darm, an evil demon.

**Niena**: A girl that Adol met in Xandria.

**Gilgamesh**: A prince from Babilim, fought against the dark lord Druaga

**Ki**: A priestess that was captured by Druaga when she tried to retrieved the Blue Crystal Rod.

**Kazam**: Captain of the Guards, appointed by Prince Gil.

**Calindra**: Caretaker of the shrine to the goddess Ishtar.

**Zeikfried**: A demon knight in blue armor that wields the Glumzamber.

**Siegfried**: Also a demon knight in blue armor. He wields the Dark Spear.

**Berserk**: A demon of great strength. He wields a large flail.

**Alhazad**: A demon of great intelligence. He is able to summons lesser demons.

**Jasna**: One of the 4 Huskarls, a knight in red armor.

**Wisrapt**: One of the 4 Huskarls, a knight in blue armor.

**Vendidurt**: One of the 4 Huskarls, a knight in white armor.

**Jasteuch**: One of the 4 Huskarls, a knight in green armor.

**Michelle**: One of the two prophets sent to discover the cause of the time-space distortion. She seems to know more than she let on.

**Shane**: One of the two prophets, sent to discover the cause of the time-space distortion. He is accompanied by his best friend, Garland.

**Garland**: Knight and best friend of Shane. He wields two swords.

These are all the characters for now, more might be added later.

**Monsters** **and Enemies**: these are the enemies and evil creatures that the characters will come across during their journey.

**Spartoi**: Skeleton soldiers that wields two swords.

**HelterSkelter**: Skeleton soldiers similar to Spartoi, but are much deadlier.

**Gasher Skeleton**: Skeleton soldiers similar to Spartoi and HelterSkelter, they are the most powerful of the group.

**Black Knight**: Soldiers that served under the Huskarls.

These are just the major enemies, more might be added later.


	2. A New Adventure

**Chapter 1**

**A New Adventure**

It was a sunny day; Adol and Dogi were talking with each other while walking toward the town of Redmont.

"Adol, can I ask you a question?" Ask Dogi. "Why did you decide to come back to Felghana after our adventure on the Canaan Islands?"

"It's just that I want to visit some old friends. After all, you get to meet up with Chester and Elena again." Adol said. "Speaking of Chester, here he comes now."

"Adol, Dogi, it is great to see you guys again. Come on, we can't keep Elena waiting." Chester said.

As the three of them get neat the town, they were surprised at what they saw. There were fires everywhere. "What happened here? And why is everything on fire?" Dogi asked.

Just then, two figures approach them and one of them said, "We'll be glad to answer that question. It is just that someone here have something that belongs to us, so we're here to take it back, and before we go on, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Alhazad, and this is Berserk."

"I don't care who you are!" Chester exclaimed as he drew his sword, "You destroyed my home, and now you are going to pay for it."

"My, my, my, you are even more of a hot-head than Berserk here." Alhazad said, "I wondered if you fight like him too. Very well, lets find out, Spartois, attack!" Just then a large group of skeletons, each wielding two swords appears.

"Well, we got what we came for, we must be going now. Have a nice afterlife." Berserk laugh, he then continues: "If you do manage to defeat the Spartois, we have a "special gift" in store for you." He and Alhazad then disappear.

"Damn it, they got away." Chester growled. He was very angry, as both Adol and Dogi can actually sense his great anger.

"Forget about them." Adol told Chester, "First we have to take care of these skeletons then we can focus on catching up to them." Adol then draws his sword and the three men start fighting against the army of Spartois. Both Adol and Chester used their sword to cut down the skeleton army, while Dogi just knock them down with his fist.

"These guys are tough." Adol said as he blocks a Spartoi's attack with his shield. He then slashes the creature in half.

Meanwhile…

Geis awoke to find himself in an old abandoned mine, "That was some weird storm, and how did I end up here?" He asked himself.

"Your guess is as good as mine." A voice behind him said. "Hi, I'm Slaghf, and you are?"

"I'm Geis." Geis answered, "Where are we anyway?"

"It seems we are in some abandoned mine." Slaghf answered, "Let's find a way out of here first, we'll see if we can find more info, as soon as we get out of here." The two men quickly found the entrance of the mine, and when they got out, they saw a town on fire and three individuals fighting against an army of skeleton-like monsters.

"Can it be? No, there is no mistaking it. That is Adol down there fighting against those creatures." Geis said, he then lifted his halberd and look over to Slagf and ask "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Oh yeah," answered Slaghf, "I haven't had a chance to fight like this in a long time."

The two men then rush toward the battle; the Spartois saw this and begin to rush toward them too. With a swing of his halberd, Geis knock a dozen of so of the creatures back.

Adol turn around and saw Geis and Slaghf were fighting along with him. Geis, Slaghf, what are you guys doing here?" Adol asked.

"No time for that now Adol, we must eliminate all of these creatures first; we can save that for later. Geis responded while hacking away at the monsters with his halberd.

"I agree." Adol replied as he hacks at the last of the remaining Spartoi.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the reason we are here. "Geis said, "We are here because…"

He was then interrupted by Chester, "Not now, we still have one more to thing to take care of." He then point to a large bluish-purple sphere that was hovering above the ground. The sphere then dissipates to reveal a large dinosaur like creature with horns and it skin was as black as the midnight sky.

"No, it can't be." Adol gasped, "I destroy that creature a long time ago. How did it come back?"

"I know the reason why that beast has return", said a voice, "but first, we must defeat it. Ready, Garland?"

"Yes, but you and the other should stand back and leave this one to me." Garland replied and then rush forward with both of his swords drawn and with and with a couple of slash, the beast falls before it can even attack.

"Impressive isn't it? He is the best swordsman that I've ever known. By the way, I'm Shane, and that is my friend Garland." Shane said. "The reason that those demons you've met are here and that the creature you just saw somehow came back from the dead was because someone tampered with the fabric of time."

"What!" Slaghf screamed, "Why would anyone want to do a thing like that?"

"Power," Garland replied, "and the sword that will grant that to them: Soul Edge."

"Soul Edge is a cursed sword that take over the mind of whoever wields it", Shane added, "and it grows stronger with every souls it absorbs."

"Is it that powerful?" Dogi asked.

"Yes", Shane answered, "and it is sought after be many warriors. Some seeks to acquire it, some seeks to destroy it."

The skies then started to became dark and there were lightning appears. Garland then told everyone: "A phase shift is about to happens, is everyone ready?"

"What is a phase shift?" Chester asked.

"A phase shift is when an inter-dimensional portal opens in a certain area and all of the people there get transported to another world of a different time." Garland answered.

"What about all the people here, I need to know what happened to them first." Chester said.

"Don't worry about them; we have evacuated all of the people here, before those demons arrived." Shane replied. "Well, all except one, a girl named Elena."

"What do you mean that you couldn't find her?" Chester asks.

"We search the entire town; she was nowhere to be found." Shane replied. "Maybe she got caught up in another phase shift before we got here."

"Damn it." Chester growled.

"Don't worry about her," Shane assured him, "one of my colleagues is also investigating this incident, and she'll look after Elena for you." Just then, lightning appears and a bright flash of light follows and surround the group. After the storm was over, Shane, Garland and Dogi found themselves in a forest. Adol, Chester, Geis, and Slaghf were nowhere to be found.

"What happened to Adol and the other?" Dogi asked?

"Damn, I forgot to mention that when a group of people got caught up in a phase shift, they might not end up in the same place." Shane replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go find them." Dogi said.

"First we need to get our bearings to find out where we are. They're experienced warriors; they'll be able to take care of themselves. Don't worry about them." Garland said.

The three men then decide to look for a way out of the forest and look for the nearest town.


	3. A Mysterious Visitor

**Chapter 2**

**A Mysterious Visitor**

It was past midnight, and Prince Gilgamesh was sound asleep, until his attendant, Nestom, woke him up.

"Nestom, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night? What is it that is so important that it cannot wait until tomorrow?" Gil ask

"Well, prince, I woke you up to tell you that Lady Ki has disappeared." Nestom answered.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Gil asks. Just then Kazam enters the room.

"The shrine maidens heard some scuffling going on inside Lady Ki's room, they went to check it out, and were knock out, when they came to, Lady Ki was gone." Kazam answered. "Not only that, but Calindra is gone too."

"Excuse me?" A girl asked. "Is this Prince Gil's room?"

"Yes." Gil answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michelle, and I know the reason behind Lady Ki disappearance." Michelle answered.

"You do?" Gil asks as he was getting out of his bed, "Well, tell us the details?"

"The intruders took Lady Ki because they need her to help them get an evil sword known as Soul Edge." Michelle explained

"Isn't Soul Edge the sword that devours the soul of its wielder?" Nestom ask.

"Yes, that's correct." Michelle answered. "But how do you know about it."

"Lady Ki has told me that she sense the evil aura of the sword coming from the portal beneath the shrine." Nestom answered. "Maybe someone brought a piece of Soul Edge here through the portal."

"So Ki can sense the evil aura of Soul Edge, but why do they take Calindra too?" Gil asks.

"I believe I can answer that." Kazam said. "The other day I saw a warrior asking Calindra to inscribe a sword for her. Afterward, Calindra told me that she sense a faint aura coming from the sword."

"So, what do we do now?" Nestom ask.

"Now we need to rest so that we will have enough strength for tomorrow." Gil answers. "Kazam, why don't you take Michelle to the guest room? Nestom, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day."

"Certainly," replied Kazam, "right this way miss."

"Thank you." Michelle said as Kazam leads her to the guest room.

"Good night Prince Gil." Nestom said as he left the room.

"Good night Nestom." Gil said. After Nestom left the room, Gil then punch the wall of his room in frustration, "Why does this have to happen? The wedding was planned for tomorrow. Why?" After a while, he finally calm down and went back to sleep."

Meanwhile, in a dark room,

"They don't suspect a thing." A figure said to herself. "Well, after Soul Edge is in my possession, they'll be the least of my worry."

The next day…

"Nestom, did you get all the items that I ask for?" Gil asked.

"Yes, Prince Gil, everything: potions, antidotes, etc." Nestom answered.

"Good." Gil said, "We don't want to be caught unprepared during this journey. Well, let's go."

The two then walks to the room beneath the shrine where Kazam and Michelle were waiting for them.

"What took the two of you so long anyways?" Michelle asked

"Sorry, the two of us just want to make sure that we're fully prepared." Nestom replied.

"All right, I have already opened up the portal that will take us to our destination." Michelle said.

The four of them then step through the portal, and they arrived in a forest. In the distance, they can see the ruins of an abandoned chapel.


	4. Old Friends, New Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Old Friends, New Friends**

When the storm passed, Adol found himself standing before a large statue that is holding a sword and shield.

"Where am I?" He asks himself. "Where is everybody?"

Adol then decided to search around the shrine for his companions, but they were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he heard some noises like a fight was going on outside. When he went outside, he saw a girl with long, blonde hair was fighting against a couple of lizard-like creatures that wield a sword in their left hand and a shield was on their right hand. There was also someone else amongst the creatures as well; he was wielding a large flail. Adol immediately knew it was Berserk, one of the two demons that attacked Redmont. Without any hesitation, Adol decided to jump in and help the girl fight off the monsters.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It looks like the red-hair swordsman has survived the battle against the Galbalan." Berserk said. "Well, your road ends here. Diefighters, attack!" The monsters then charged toward Adol and the girl and start attacking, but there were only 10 of them and they were pretty reckless in their attacks. The battle was manageable and it ended very quickly.

"Now what are you going to do?" Adol asked, "You don't have any other soldiers left. Are you going to summon another big one like last time?"

"No, this time, you're going to fight against me." Berserk answered. He then swings his flail at the girl that is standing next to Adol. She tried to block the attack with her shield, but the force of the impact caused the shield to shatter. Berserk then swing his flail again and this time he knock her against the wall of the shrine, she then falls unconscious. He swings his flail at Adol, but Adol quickly dodge the attack.

"Berserk, stand down!" A voice called out. Berserk turned around to see a knight in red armor walking toward him. "You were ordered to only take the shard, not to caused mayhem and destruction."

"Since I already started I might as well finish the job." Berserk answered. He then summons a large spider and tells it to attack Adol. "Well, have fun." Berserk and the red knight then teleport away, leaving Adol to fight against the hideous beast.

The creature rushes towards Adol, and tries to sink its fangs into him, but he blocks the attack with his shield and then thrust his sword into the creature's head. It winces in pain and stumble backwards as Adol pulls his sword out. The beast started to charge toward Adol again, and Adol stabs his swords into the creatures head again, but this time the sword became stuck into the creature's head, and it broke as Adol tries to remove it from the creature's head.

"Damn, what am I going to do now?" Adol ask himself as he look at his broken sword with its top half still stuck to the monster's head. He looks around and saw a large sword that the Diefighters were using laying on the ground. He then rush over there and picks it up and uses it to fight against the wounded monster. The spider is struggling to try to remove the sword that is stuck to its head. Adol run toward the monster and use his new sword to hammer the broken one deeper into the creature's head to the point where the broken blade cannot even be seen sticking out of the creature's head. The monster then stumbles backward and falls down dead. Adol then rush over to the unconscious girl and tries to revive her, and after a few minutes, she begins to regain consciousness. When she opens her eyes, she saw Adol was looking back at her.

"What happened? Where's Berserk? And by the way, who are you?" She asked.

"Who am I? I'm Adol Christin." Adol answered. "Berserk, he's gone. And that red knight…"

"Adol Christin. I heard that name somewhere before." She interrupted. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Amelia."

"It's nice to meet you Amelia." Adol replied. "Now, why don't we get out of here before Berserk and his friends decide to come back." He then stands up and extends his hand to her.

"I agree." Amelia said as she grabs Adol's hand. He then pulls her up to her feet and they begin to pick up their broken weapons that is scattered on the floor of the shrine. Suddenly, the bodies of the monsters around them turn into dust and was blown away by the wind. Even their weapons were turn to dust, all except the sword that Adol was holding in his hand. The area where the body of the spider that Adol fought against once lay was the broken fragment of the sword that Adol impale in its head.

"Well, at least no one will ask about what happens here." Adol said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said a voice.

Adol and Amelia turned around and they saw a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes looking at them.

"Who are you? And what is this place?" Amelia asked.

"This is the Eurydice Shrine Gallery, and I'm Sophitia Alexandra." Sophitia replied, she then turn toward Adol , "You must be Adol Christin, correct?"

"Yes, that is right." Adol answered, "Wait, how did you know?"

"It is a long story. The two of you looked tired, why don't we go back to my house and rest." Sophitia replied.

"What do you think? Adol asks.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea, and it seems like we have nowhere else to go. We're newcomers in this place, we don't know anybody else." Amelia said.

"We'll accept your offer." Adol said. "We don't have any other place to stay at anyway."

"Now that we made up our mine, let's get going." Sophitia said. Adol and Amelia then follow Sophitia back to town and to her house. When they arrived, Adol was surprised at what he saw. Standing outside were two young girls waiting. They were excited when they saw him.

"Sir Adol, it's great to see you again." The older girl said.

"Olha, Isha, what are you doing here?" Adol ask.

"Well, a storm passed over Quatera Island, and we were caught in it. When it was over, Isha and I were all by ourselves at the shrine with the large statue of a man wielding a sword and shield." Olha explained. "While we were trying to find out where we are, we were attacked by this man in red armor. I believe he called himself Jasna."

"A man in red armor? Hmm, I believe I seen him at the Shrine a while back." Adol said.

"He was really mean too." Isha said. "He kept asking us to tell him everything about Soul Edge. My sister told him that we didn't know anything, but he kept on threatening us."

"Something bad would've happen if I hadn't interfered." Sophitia explained. "I was going up to the shrine to do some training when I saw them. He was surprised when he saw me; I guess he didn't expect anyone else to be there. He said that his master wanted him to bring back Soul Edge by any means necessary, he then summons a group of knights in black armor and left saying that he will return with more reinforcement."

"That's must be why Berserk was at the shrine." Adol said. " Jasna was there too, guess that he decide to come back."

"Sir Adol, do you know him?" Olha asked. "Who is this Berserk that you keep mentioning?"

"No, I don't, know who Jasna is, but about Berserk, it is a long story." Adol said. "Let me explain what happened." Adol then start telling his story about the event leading up to his arrival at the shrine.

"So, this guy destroy your friends' hometown, I can't believe that you can stay so calm talking about it." Amelia said.

"On the trip to Felghana, there was a girl that appears in my dream, she told me that something bad will happens when I arrived at my destination, and she told me not to act in anger at what I saw." Adol explained. "I didn't believe her at first, but when I saw what happens to the town, I finally realize that she was telling the truth."

"Why don't we go inside and continue our conversation?" Sophitia asks.

"I agree, I think that we all need a place to sit down and continue telling our story." Adol said. Once they enter Sophitia's house, Adol ask Amelia to tell everybody her story.

"Well, my story isn't that complicated. I was on an adventure to search for this mysterious place that my grandparents told me about. All I have is this map shard." Amelia said as she shows them a small piece of an old map of an island. "While on my quest, I come across this small metallic fragment. I didn't know what it was, so I decide to take it with me and that's when I was attack by Berserk and his minions. When he took the shard away, I thought that he will leave me alone, but he continues to attack me anyway."

"So that is why he was attacking you." Adol said. "How did you get here anyway?'

"After he took the shard from me, he ordered his soldiers to attack me. I manage to defeat all of them." Amelia explained. "Berserk said that he would return with more troops so that he can finish what he started."

"That must be the reason why he attacks you at the shrine." Adol said. "Still, you haven't told us how you got here."

"I'm getting to it." Amelia said. "After I defeated all of Berserk's soldiers, someone knock me out. When I came to, I was at the shrine and Berserk appear and starts to attack me again. That is when you came to help me Adol."

Just then, a woman with short blonde hair walks into the room, she was surprise to find some extra guest. She was even more surprised when she noticed Adol's bright red hair. "You must be Adol, Olha and Isha told me all about you. They even mention your brilliant red hair, but I never expect it to be this brilliant."

"And you are?" Adol ask.

"I'm Cassandra, Sophitia's younger sister." Cassandra said.

"It's nice to meet you Cassandra." Adol said.

"Adol, Amelia, why don't you give me your damaged weapons." Sophitia said. "My husband Rothion is a blacksmith, he should be able to fix them for you."

"Here you go, and than you." Adol and Amelia said as they handed her the broken sword and shield. Afterward, Sophitia then left the room.

"So, the two of you were brought here because someone manipulate time to get Soul Edge isn't it?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Adol answered. "I have to search for my friends and make things right again."

"Let's start tomorrow; I'll go along with you." Cassandra said.

Later, during the night, Adol woke up to find Amelia standing by the window and looking outside at the moon. "Can't sleep?"

"I was just thinking about tomorrow." Amelia answered. "We'll be going on this quest to find your friends and also Soul Edge. I don't know if I'll have the time to search for this place that is depicted on this map shard, if only I have the complete map."

"Can I see that map shard again? Adol asked.

"Sure." Amelia said as she handed the small piece of paper to Adol.

"I wonder…" Adol said as he reaches into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper similar to the one he got from Amelia.

"Can I see that?" Amelia asks. Adol then handed her the piece of paper he had in his hand. "It's another piece of the map. Where did you get this?"

"That girl that appeared in my dream handed it to me." Adol answered. "I'm sorry that I didn't show it to you sooner."

"No, that's ok." Amelia said. "This is just what I need to help me on my quest. Maybe some of your friends also have some of the other pieces of the map as well."

"Maybe, but we have to find them first." Adol said.

"Thank you." Amelia said, smiling. As she smiles, her lavender eyes seems to sparkled in the moonlight.

"You're welcome." Adol replied. "Amelia, did anyone told you that you have very beautiful eyes?"

"Thanks, I get that a lot. You must get a lot of compliment regarding your hair too. Am I right?" Amelia asked.

"That's correct." Adol answered. "Now, why don't we go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

After Adol and Amelia woke up, they found that the sword and shield that they gave to Sophitia have been repaired. After packing up their belongings, they found Sophitia waiting outside their room.

"Are the two of you ready?" Sophitia asks

"Yes, but I thought that Cassandra was going with us." Adol said.

"She was, but now she has other business to attend to." Sophitia replied. "We should go to town and stock up on supplies and then we can start our journey."

As they walk out the door of the house, Olha and Isha walk up to them.

"Adol, are you going to be gone long?" Isha asks.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone." Adol replied. "You and Olha should stay here. This journey that I'm going on will be long and dangerous, but I know that you will always be with me." He then shows her a wooden bracelet that he still kept with him.

"You still got that bracelet that I carved for you." Isha said.

"Yes, and I always worn it everyday." Adol said.

"Farewell Sir Adol, Lady Amelia, Lady Sophitia. Good luck on your journey." Olha said.

Adol, Amelia and Sophitia then left the house and begins on their journey to find Soul Edge.


	5. Tough Decisions

**Chapter 4**

**Tough Decisions**

After the storm was over, Geis realizes that he was no longer with the rest of the group. He was in a temple that has been abandoned a long time ago.

"What happened here?" He asked himself. "It looks like a great battle once took place here."

"Maybe that's what happened here." A voice from behind him said. Geis turn around to see a young girl with short blonde hair looking at him.

"Who are you?" Geis asked

"My name is Niena, and you are?" Niena said

"I'm Geis" Geis answered. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Well, I was inside the store that I was working at. Business wasn't great until this man came in. Several of the items that he asked for was stored in the back of the shop, so I went to get it for him." Niena explained. "When I came back, he asks me to come with him and said that he wanted to show me something. So I followed him, what he show me was this strange metallic fragment that I have never seen before. When I touch it, I felt weak and fainted, and…"

"When you woke up, you were here." Geis cut in.

"That's right, and I still have this sack with all of the things that that man asks for." Niena said.

"Looks like we won't need to be shopping for supplies anytime soon, that should be enough for a while." Geis commented.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Said a voice from above, Geis and Niena look up to see a strange figure looking down at them. "It seems that the axe-wielding mercenary surived the battle with the Galbalan."

"Alhazad, what do you want this time?" Geis asked, gripping his halberd tightly as if he was readying himself for battle.

"All I want is the shard of Soul Edge that is in the possession of that girl standing behind you there." Alhazad said. "Give it to me and I might let you leave here unscathed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Niena asked. "And I don't have any shard of Soul Edge or whatever it is that you just ask for."

"Foolish girl, why don't you check that sack of supplies again?" Alhazad asks. Niena looks through the sack again and was surprised at what she found at the bottom, it was the same fragment that the strange man had shown her.

"What? How did this get here?" Niena asked.

"Now, hand it over." Alhazad said.

"Niena, don't give it to him, we don't know what he is going to do with it." Geis said. "He once destroys a town in order to get a shard of Soul Edge. Whatever he is going to do with Soul Edge, we can tell that it won't be good."

"But, if we don't give it to him, he's not going to let us leave." Niena pleaded.

"He said that he MIGHT let us leave" Geis corrected her. "He might summons some large monster to kill us once we give him the shard. That's why we can't give it to him."

"But he is going to do that anyway if we don't give him the shard." Niena said. "I'm going to give it to him, don't try to stop me Geis."

"Are you done talking yet?" Alhazad asks. "What is your decision?"

"We have decided that we are…" Niena said.

"Not going to give you the shard." Geis cut in.

"So, you want to do this the hard way. All right, then, have it your way." Alhazad said. He then summons a large monster and tells it to attack.

"Niena, hide." Geis ordered. He then turns to face the large monster, but someone was in his way. It was a young girl about his age, she has short, white hair and her eyes are as blue as the ocean's water.

"I'll handle this." She said. "And by the way, I'm Gina." Gina then approaches the monster and starts attacking it. The monster seems to withstand the attacks without even flinching. It starts to attack but Gina dodges all of its attacks. Finally she jumps into the air and swing her halberd straight down the middle and the beast collapse.

"I'm not finish yet." Alhazad said. "You have defeated the Rotting Beast, but let's see how you do against two Gigmantis." After he finish talking two large insect-like creatures appears and starts attacking.

"Two on one, that's not fair." Geis said. When he tried to help, Alhazad summons a group of Spartois. He manages to defeat all of them, but Niena was somehow wounded during the battle. "What? How did this happen?"

"Don't worry about me; I'll tend to my injuries." Niena said. "You should go and help Gina."

"All right, but find a safe place to hide first." Geis said. When Geis turn around, the battle between Gina and the two Gigmantis was already over.

"Now, let's see how you fare against three Night Gaunts." Alhazad said. He then summons three large strange-looking creatures.

The battles with the Night Gaunts were fairly tought since the three monsters have wings, but through the teamwork effort of Geis and Gina, the monsters were easily defeated.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Alhazad said. "Well, I'll let you go, for now, but don't think that you have won, because you haven't." Alhazad then teleported away, leaving the Geis, Gina, and Niena to wonder what he meant.

"Bad news, the shard is gone" Niena said when she looks through the sack of supplies that she has.

"What? How could that have happen? Alhazad never even moved from his position?" Geis ask.

"Looking for this?" A woman that appears before them ask.

"Who are you? And how did you get that?" Gina asks

"I'm Elizabeth, and Alhazad is one of my accomplices." Elizabeth said. "While the two mercenaries were fighting and the young lady was treating her injuries, I manage to sneak in and take the shard. After that, I then signal to Alhazad that I got the shard, and that is why he left. Anyway, it seems that I said too much, it's time for me to go." After that, she then disappears from sight.

"I'm sorry, I was careless to let something like that happens." Niena said.

"It's okay." Gina said. "You were treating your wounds, and priorities like that always come first."

"Now, Gina, why don't you tell us how did you get here?" Geis asked.

"Well, I was out on an adventure looking for the place depicted on this small piece of map that I have here" Gina said as she show them a small piece of paper depicting part of an island of some sort.

"Hold on, I believe that I might have a piece of a map too." Geis said. He then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Gina.

"This is another piece of the map, thank you." Gina said. "If we have more pieces of the map, we can find out where this place is."

"I believe that I might have one too." Niena said. She then searches the sack and then pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Gina.

"Thank you, but the map is nowhere near completion." Gina said. "As I was saying, I was on an adventure to search for this place when the ship I was on was caught in a large storm. I was thrown overboard, and the next thing I knew, I was here."

"I believe that we should leave this place and start looking for our companions that we got separated from. That is, if the two of you did traveled with anyone." Geis said.

"I was alone when I got here." Niena said.

"I was also traveling by myself when I came here." Gina said. "Who did you traveled with?"

"I was with Adol Christin and a couple of his old friends." Geis answered.

"You know Adol?" Niena asks. "When did you meet him?"

"It's a long story that should be told later." Geis said. "We should leave now before Alhazad comes back for more.

"I agree." Gina said. The three of them then picks up all of their equipments and left the abandoned temple and begins on their adventure.


End file.
